What the
by Z.V.Phantomhive
Summary: "Apa salahku Izaya? Aku hanya bersikap jujur kepada diriku sendiri. Aku memang mencintaimu sejak dulu. Sungguh. Maka dari itu selama ini aku berusaha tidak pernah menyakitimu walau aku sudah berkali-kali membuatmu terluka" Shizaya  R&R?


Rate

T

.

Disclaimer

Akiyo Satogiri

.

Warning

OOC, typo, **Sho-ai**, Gaje.

.

_-SHIZAYA-_

_._

* * *

><p>"Bisakah kita berhenti bertengkar dan mencoba untuk saling mencintai?"<p>

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh."

* * *

><p><strong>What the...<strong>

_Z.V. Phantomhive_

* * *

><p>Aku tidak pernah berubah. <em>Tidak pernah<em>. Aku selalu melihatnya. Aku selalu mencari segala sesuatu tentang dia. Aku selalu berusaha tidak membuatnya terluka dan selalu mengikuti permainannya. Tidak pernah terbesit dipikiranku untuk membuat dia menangis. Tidak pernah.

Tetapi mengapa kini aku membuatnya meneteskan bulir-bulir bening itu dari mata merahnya? Apakah yang aku ucapkan adalah sesuatu yang salah? Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ada dan hidup didalamku.

Perlahan aku menarik wajahnya yang tertunduk untuk melihatku. "Maaf." Aku mengucapkan permintaan maaf dengan lirih. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa kata ini yang keluar dari bibirku. Hanya saja, saat melihat wajahnya, menurutku kata-kata inilah yang paling tepat untuk dapat menenangkannya.

_Tidak ada respon._

Permintaan maafku diabaikan. Dia mengulirkan bola matanya kesamping menghindari tatapanku. Jujur aku kaget dengan reaksinya. Aku sempat berharap dia membalas tatapanku dan menjelaskan alasannya tiba-tiba menangis.

'DAK'

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya mendorong pundakku kasar, membuatku mundur selangkah dari hadapannya. "Jangan sentuh aku, Shizuo." Perlahan dia menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang keluar. Dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya frustasi. Apa-apaan ini. Tidak ada panggilan 'Shizu-chan' lagi?

Aku masih diam menatapnya. Jika aku ingat-ingat, aku tadi hanya menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke gang sempit ini. Aku mengajaknya untuk berdamai dan tidak sengaja aku menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi kenapa semuanya jadi kacau? ARGH... Ada apa denganmu Izaya? Dimana sosokmu yang biasanya? Mengapa kau tidak mencoba mengejekku yang menyatakan cinta kepadamu? Kenapa kau juga tidak berusaha melukaiku dengan pisau lipat andalanmu? Kau membuatku frustasi.

"Kau menjadi sangat aneh, Shizu. Hiks."

Aku kembali ke alam sadar mendengar suaranya yang bergetar. Aneh? Apa yang aneh dariku? Seingatku aku belum melakukan hal-hal aneh yang membuat orang-orang menatapku jijik.

"Kau berubah." Aku bisa melihat dia berusaha menghindariku dengan berjalan mundur perlahan. Hanya saja dinding dibelakangnya membuat dia tidak bisa mundur lebih lanjut.

Aku tidak berubah. Ingin rasanya aku _headbang_ disini sambil berteriak 'Aku masih tetap Shizuo yang dulu'. Oke, lebay. Tapi intinya aku tidak begitu mengerti mengapa dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu

"Kau menjadi mengerikan, Shizu."

'JEGER'

Kalau ini adalah serial manga mungkin sudah ada banyak kilatan-kilatan yang menyambar tubuhku. Aku syok. Jiwaku terluka. "A-aku mengerikan?" Suaraku menjadi gagap karena masih terguncang dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Ya." Balasnya penuh keyakinan sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau aneh Shizuo. Tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan seperti itu. Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Kau aneh. Mengerikan!" Aku bisa melihat matanya yang mencari-cari celah agar bisa keluar dari pandanganku.

'JEGER JEGER JEGER JEGER'

Entah sudah berapa petir yang mengoyak pertahananku. "Ja-jadi pernyataanku barusan itu aneh?"

"IYA!" Balasnya tegas.

'JEGEEER'

Kejam. Kejamnya hidup. Jiwaku terkoyak. Rasanya nyawaku terbang melalui mulutku ke luar angkasa, "Apa salahku Izaya? Aku hanya bersikap jujur kepada diriku sendiri. Aku memang mencintaimu sejak dulu. Sungguh. Maka dari itu selama ini aku berusaha tidak pernah menyakitimu walau aku sudah berkali-kali membuatmu terluka, tetapi sungguh aku selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang akan kau alami saat aku mau melukaimu. Aku selalu memperhitungkannya, Izaya. Karena aku menyukaimu. Jujur, aku sebenarnya memilih untuk berdiam diri dan tidak menganggapmu ada. Hanya saja kau selalu mengusik hatiku Izaya. Aku menyukaimu. Dari awal. Sungguh. Aku tidak bercanda dengan itu." Perlahan aku mengarahkan tanganku ke pipinya. Mengelusnya pelan, "Aku mencintaimu Izaya." Ucapku untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tidak pernah bosan mengatakan kalimat ini. Tidak pernah bosan jika itu untuk orang yang aku sukai.

Matanya menatapku sekilas dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _Oh shit_... aku baru sadar, betapa noraknya aku mengatakan kalimat-kalimat (sok) romantis itu. Demi apapun yang hidup dibumi. Bunuh aku sekarang. Aku malu... sangat-sangat malu setelah mengatakan gombalan yang sama sekali tidak bermutu itu.

Perlahan dia menunduk. Punggungnya bergetar hebat. Menangiskah lagi? Segera aku mendekatinya dan menyentuh pundaknya agar dia mendongak dan menatapku.

Tetapi hal ini membuat dia membungkuk semakin dalam. Aku khawathir, apakah kalimatku sebegitu menyentuhnya sampai membuat dia menangis terisak begini. Apakah tadi wajahku sangat keren dan membuat dia yakin akan cintaku kepadanya. Dan berbagai macam pendapat lainnya—_yang oh sungguh sangat narsis_—berkelebatan di kepalaku.

"Khuhuhuhu"

Eh? Apakah pendengaraku rusak? Aku mendengar suara kekehan dari Izaya.

Inisiatif aku segera menarik dagunya kasar untuk melihat wajahnya. Dan itu membuatku menyadari betapa bodohnya aku tadi.

Matanya berair. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Dan yang membuat aku semakin _drop_ adalah bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman jahil.

"Izaya kau-"

Kata-kataku terpotong saat aku mendengar gelak tawa dari segala penjuru arah. Segera aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan memelototi orang-orang yang keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Pasangan gila anime—Erika dan Walker—, Mikado, Kida, Dotachin, Simon, Togusa, dan semua orang yang berwajah familiar untukku. Mereka tertawa hebat sambil menatapku. Apa-apaan ini?

"Hei-hei... Apa yang kalian lakukan." Aku berusaha memasang wajah setenang mungkin. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat galau. Mereka pasti mendengar apa yang aku katakan kepada Izaya. Mereka pasti mendengar betapa (sok) romantisnya aku.

"Shizuo. Kau keren. Sangat romantis. Ahuakakakakak." Tawa Dotachin mengelegar sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku menahan tawanya yang menjadi-jadi.

ARGH. Wajahku memanas. Wajah kerenku yang sangat cool memanas karena hal ini. Dengan sigap aku mengambil plastik sampah yang ada disebelahku dan melemparkannya kepada orang-orang yang ada disana. Kalap. Aku mau membunuh mereka semua sekarang... SEKARANG.

'Sret'

Pergerakanku berhenti. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Tubuhku bergetar.

"Shizu-chan. Jangan mengamuk. Kau tahu, hari ini hari jadi Erika dan Walker. Mereka berencana untuk mengerjai satu orang saat hari jadi mereka. Dan entah mengapa—aku tidak tahu—kau yang kena, Shizu. Dan aku hanya membantu mereka." Izaya memeluk leherku manja sambil mengelus pipiku. Aku tahu dia hanya berniat menengangkanku. Hanya saja akibat dari perbuatannya adalah wajahku. ARGH... Wajahku memanas, WAJAHKU!

"Sudahlah Shizu, jangan marah-marah terus." Pada akhirnya aku hanya diam sambil menundukan wajahku saat Izaya menarik tanganku sambil berjalan ke arah kerumunan orang yang menonton ke (sok) romantisanku dan Izaya dengan wajah yang belepotan sampah-sampah yang aku lempar tadi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sekarang kami berada di sebuah cafe dan kami merayakan hari jadi pasangan gila anime disini. Aku masih sedikit kesal dengan apa yang mereka lakukan kepadaku yang sebenarnya _innocent_ ini. Mereka keterlaluan. Sungguh.

Aku merasa terluka. Percuma aku berkata romantis seperti itu kepada Izaya. Cih, dia pasti sekarang sedang menertawakanku di dalam hatinya. Aku menyesal mengatakan hal-hal sok romantis seperti itu tadi. Sungguh, aku menyesal. MENYESAL... ARGH!

Aku mengambil kasar cola yang ada disampingku dan meminumnya dengan emosi. Mungkin cola bisa mendinginkan kepalaku sejenak.

"Shizu..."

Suara Izaya yang disebelahku membuat pergerakanku berhenti. Cola yang aku minum masih berada di mulutku dan belum sempat aku telan. Suaranya menghentikan semua pergerakan tubuhku. _Hebat_.

"Kalau boleh jujur. Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu." Ujarnya malu-malu sambil mengenggam ujung jaketnya.

"BRUUUSH"

Cola yang dimulutku sukses aku tumpahkan dan mengenai Dotachin yang ada didepanku. Dotachin langsung mengamuk dan hendak melemparku dengan gelas-gelas yang ada disekitarnya. Beruntung pasangan gila anime menahan mereka.

Dengan segera aku menatap Izaya yang ada disebelahku sambil mengelap sudut bibirku yang masih meneteskan cola yang aku sembur. "Serius?" Ujarku tidak percaya.

Dia membalasnya hanya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Sungguh?" Aku berusaha meyakinkan apa yang aku lihat dan dengar. Aku masih tidak bercaya dengan ini. TIDAK PERCAYA.

"Aku serius. _My lovely Shizu-chan_." Setelah dia bergumam seperti itu dengan sexy aku mendapatkan ciuman gratis darinya di bibirku.

Dan...

'CROT, BRUK, GYAAA!'

Nyawaku benar-benar terbang melayang dengan darah menetes dari hidungku.

* * *

><p><strong>END~ ;D<strong>

* * *

><p>HUAKAKAKAKAK.<p>

Ending yang gaje *garuk2 kepala*. Sungguh ini diluar perkiraanku. Niatnya mau gw buat angst semua. Tapi gara2 gw lihat video editan Shizaya yang 'Dangerous' (cari aja di youtube "Shizaya- Dangerous"), jadi melenceng gini. Awalnya menurut gw masih angst-angst gimana gitu. Makin ketengah Shizu kok makin OOC.. Pas akhir, TADA~ Kacau. Siapa sih yang nulis fic gaje gini *dihajar*

Btw ini fic pertama gw di fandom ini. Eheheh. Maklum kalau aneh.

_**Oke, kritik saran dibutuhkan~**_


End file.
